I Dream of Angels
by Dalekuser29
Summary: Then, through the darkness, I saw a light. And in that light was a figure, black wings spread out behind him, like a fallen angel. Because that's what he was. A fallen angel. And before I could scream, he dropped Yuma
1. Anna

Yuma sat at the edge of the cliff, looking at the full moon rippling in the ocean. A soft breeze ruffled his hair, and he inhaled the salty scent coming off the sea. It was a perfect, quiet night, not too hot or too cold, a comfortable feeling settling over him.

* * *

Anna sat upright in bed, panting. Sweat covered her naked body (she didn't like sleeping with clothes. Too hot). The nightmare had been the same as it had been the entire month.

* * *

 _Walking along a path that lead to a cliff overlooking the ocean, trees and bushes on either side. The full moon was high in the sky, and a soft, salty breeze was ruffling your hair. It was a perfect night, the kind that you read about in books and see in dreams._

 _You continue walking along the path, and then you see_ him. _Sitting there, with his knees tucked up to his chin, arms wrapped around them. You reach the end, and the trees disappear, leaving a wide area before the cliff._

 _You shift from foot to foot, wondering what to do. Finally you decide to join him. Slowly you walk towards him._

 _He hears you approach, and turns. His face is a blur. When he sees you, he smiles, and tells you to come sit with him. You do. You talk. It's… Nice. Until something breaks your heart._

 _Then the world starts to lose it's color, and all that you can see are the glowing eyes in the shadows, all that you can hear is the loud thunder of a storm. He disappears, and you scream his name, but the winds tears it away. Finally, as you sit in the darkness crying, a light appears in front of you._

 _And then you watch him die._

* * *

Slowly but surely, my breathing slowed, and I shivered, despite the warm night. It was just a dream. But was it?

I shook my head and grabbed the white robe that was next to me. After pulling it on and tying the string, I unzipped my tent and quietly climbed out.

It was a full moon.

Again I shivered, and pulled the robe tighter around myself, as if that would make a difference. The fire had gone out, and everyone was asleep.

I spotted a small path at the edge of the clearing where everyone was camping out, and felt myself walking towards it.

Walking along that path that lead to a cliff overlooking the ocean, trees and bushes on either side, The full moon was high in the sky, and a soft, salty breeze ruffled my hair. It was a perfect night, the kind I would see in-

That was when I realized, _it's just like in the dream,_ but I didn't stop walking. In fact, I felt my legs start to move faster. I continued along the path, and then I saw _him._ Yuma. Sitting there, with his knees ticked up to his chin, his arms wrapped around them like a safe haven. I reached the end of the path, and the trees disappeared, leaving a wide area for walking around before the cliff cut it off.

I smiled softly, remembering my recent memories with him. I had tried to kill him. Then we dueled, and he won, and I helped him on the roller coaster, and he dueled with me against Brook, and then I lost my soul for him. Then he got it back and saved the world, and I had enrolled in his school, and that had led us here, to this class camping trip, to this moment.

I shifted from foot to foot, wondering what to do. Just like in my dream, almost like something was compelling me to go to him, I started to slowly walk in his direction. A calm settled over me, more than I had ever felt in months.

He must have heard me, because he looked over his shoulder. When he saw me, he smiled. I stopped walking, unsure of what to do. Unlike in the dream, I could see his face.

"Hey Anna," I heard him call. "Come sit with me. The view's really nice!"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping to look angry. I sat down next to him and mumbled something like, "I would have sat here anyway."

He chuckled nervously, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye, eyes narrowed. "I don't have a blaster, but I can still pummel you with my fists."

He nods quickly, and I smiled. That calm feeling washed over me again, and we started talking about the moon, and the ocean, and life, like our newest enemies, and duels, and food. I didn't snap once, and he didn't get all energetic of defensive when I questioned him. It was… Nice. It wasn't the playful banter that he normally exchanged with me and the others, more like how he treated Tori sometimes.

I felt something hit my heart with a thud, and I realized that I wanted him, I wanted him to love my. I already knew, but sitting here with him, knowing that he'd never be mine, being friends with the one who stole him from me.

 _Then the world starts to lose it's color, and all that you can see are the glowing eyes in the shadows, all that you can hear is the loud thunder of a storm. He disappears, and you scream his name, but the winds tears it away. Finally, as you sit in the darkness crying, a light appears in front of you._

 _And then you watch him die._


	2. Yuma

I shivered again, remembering the dream, what was supposed to happen now. Yuma looked at me and stood up. "It's pretty late, and Astral will be wondering where I am. Plus you're getting cold." He offered me his hand, and I took it, allowing him to pull me up. I stumbled, and accidentally bumped into him. We both pulled away, blushing.

"I'm sorry," We both said at the same time, and then we laughed. Happy, and I could almost forget that he would never be mine…

Then the world started to lose it's color.

I heard Yuma's voice asking what was going on as the darkness surrounded me, until it disappeared. In the shadows, I saw glowing eyes of every color, the only color in the now-polaroid world, every color of the rainbow.

I heard thunder. "No," I whispered. "No, no, no, no!" I kept repeating it, my voice growing louder until I was practically screaming. "Yuma!" But I couldn't see him. I reached out, feeling for something, _anything,_ but there was nothing. I screamed his name again, but the wind seemed to rip my voice away.

Then, through the darkness, I saw a light. And in that light was a figure wearing a black biker's helmet and a black zip up fighting suit and black boots. Black wings spread out behind him, like a fallen angel.

Because that's what he was. A _fallen angel._

In his arms was Yuma, unconscious. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. The light and darkness disappeared, and I was back in the clearing with the cliff.

In the air was the angel, slowly beating his wings to keep himself up, swaying back and forth over the ocean. I knew what was coming.

Before I could scream, he dropped Yuma.

I screamed again, but this time it wasn't Yuma's name. It was the name of the fallen angel.

The one who controls the flames that dance around God's throne.

" _KERUBIEL!"_


	3. Kerubiel

_Laughing, Anna ran through the meadow. Another happy day in Heaven._

 _She spotted a tall tree with low branches and jumped, catching the lowest one. She quickly began to climb. When she was at least twenty feet above the ground, she stopped._

 _She heard a twig snap and stifled a giggle. Sometimes big-brother Kerubiel could be so_ CLUMSY! _She didn't realize that he did it for her._

" _Oh no," He said loudly. Anna wondered how he could be so stupid, letting her know that he was coming. "I wonder where Anna went!"_

 _Then he walked away._

 _Anna sat in the tree, waiting until she was sure he was gone. Then she started laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes. She had bested Kerubiel!_

 _Then she felt fingers on her stomach and laughed harder as they tickled her. She shrieked with laughter._

" _You bested me, hmmm?" He asked. Anna nodded, still laughing, even though he had stopped tickling her. "You sure?" He tickled her once again, showing no mercy. "Tell the truth, or I won't stop!"_

" _I-beat-you!" She shrieked. "It was-only-my laughing-laughing that gave me-that gave me a-away!" She said through giggles._

 _Finally Kerubiel sighed and stopped tickling. "So then we both won one?"_

 _Anna nodded, and he scooped her up in his arms, flying down to the ground with his outstretched white wings._

 _Kerubiel was beautiful, with short brown hair and blazing eyes like the flames that he controlled. His body was lean yet muscular, and his skin was a soft ivory._

 _To Anna, he always looked like an angel._

 _Because that's what he was. An angel._

 _When they settled on the ground, Kerubiel set Anna down, her long orange-pink twintails swaying in the breeze. She was so happy to be in Heaven._

 _To be with Kerubiel._

 _To be with her big brother._

 _To be an angel._


End file.
